


One Shot One Kill

by ltfoxyee



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltfoxyee/pseuds/ltfoxyee





	One Shot One Kill

这是Piers伏击在那个废墟中的第四天，他趴在一个倒塌了一半的砖墙后面，透过墙上的一个篮球大的弹孔监视着面前八百多码的射杀区域。连续不断地狙击让他在每天一两个小时的小睡期间，眼皮里看到的都是狙击镜头的十字准星，他的手指由于连续地射击已经磨出了水泡，每天在烈日下面一动不动的姿势也让他浑身肌肉酸疼。然而他不能松懈，因为一旦射失了一发也许就会失去一个在敌区深处的队友。  
Piers用围巾擦了擦汇集在眉骨上方的汗水，他用望远镜观察了一下杀敌区的情况，在光秃秃的马路上，十几具敌人的尸体正在太阳的暴晒下慢慢地腐烂，那都是他这几天的战绩，而在路两旁被弃置的小平房里，依然躲藏着不知道多少敌方的队伍。虽然小队每天都在将战线往深处推进，但是敌方隐藏的大本营似乎还没有被发现，每天都会有更快更多的敌人带着火力更大的武器穿梭在马路和房屋之间，Piers的任务就是尽可能多的击杀掉在他的猎杀区露脸的敌人。  
很快，他就从望远镜里看到了七百多码外一个裹着头巾的敌人正在从墙的后面探头探脑地张望着，他立刻放下了望远镜，用狙击枪的瞄准镜指向了那个放向，他把狙击镜的旋钮拧到了射击距离是七百码的位置，从瞄准镜里，他看到那个人手里拿着的武器是小队最为憎恨的火箭筒，他必须在那个人发射之前将对方歼灭。通过这几天的观察，Piers知道敌人必须要快速地跑到马路对面才能达到一个发射火箭筒的理想平台，根据他和敌人之间的距离，他计算好了提前量，沿着瞄准镜上的坐标点将枪口对准敌人冲刺的线路，从他的距离射击出去，如果误差只有一个坐标点也会让他偏离目标十几尺。七百码的射程会让子弹沿着抛物线向下方移动，而风力和子弹的自然旋转也会让他偏离轨道而歪向一边去，这就意味着他要瞄准着敌人头部以上的空位。在选定了目标点之后，他深吸了三口气，再呼出了一口气，让身体达到最放松的状态，这就是军队里所谓的战略呼吸。这时候被锁定的敌人也开始了他赌博式的的冲刺，在那人进入瞄准镜之时，Piers稳稳地扣动了扳机，一枚狙击弹便呼啸着从他的枪口飞了出去，在那电光石火的一瞬间，子弹穿过了敌人的鼻子和嘴唇之间，带着一股脑浆从他的后脑冲了出来，让对方当场就倒了下去，火箭筒也无力地滚落到地面上。  
“他刚跑出去一秒就被击毙了，干的不错啊，Piers。” 队长的声音从他的无线耳机中传了出来。  
“只是尽我的责任罢了，” 他回答着，嘴角却忍不住翘了起来。  
“好的，Alpha小队，” Chris继续通过无线电下达着命令，“趁着Piers给我们创造的空档，全队向红桃4区挺进，我们早点找到敌人隐藏的基地就能早点把这场战事结束。”  
Piers并没有时间放松，他继续观察着敌方的动静，发现了小队动态之后，敌人的增援从好几个角落涌向红桃4区。Piers深知小队一旦被包围就有可能陷入苦战的危险，然而他更加明白正是这种时候自己才需要保持格外的镇静，他仔细地控制着呼吸，让心跳也跟着平静下去，用瞄准镜扫描自己的目标。随着他锁定的目标一个接一个地倒下，战局终于开始向BSAA这边大幅倒去，而无线电耳机里，传来了Ben兴奋的声音：“Captain！我找到他们的基地了！在你的三点钟方向，请求爆破组的支援！”  
“Marco，Finn！” Chris喊着，“去设置炸弹，剩下的人跟着我掩护他们。”  
就这样，以Chris为首的近战小队和占据着高地的Piers一里一外地将最后那一挫敌兵也打到在地。当爆破组引爆炸弹的时候，Piers才松了口气，他的手指从扳机上挪到了瞄准镜上，隔着镜片远远地看着Chris带着小队全员从爆炸扬起的灰尘中欣欣走出。Chris抬起头朝他所伏击的地方挥了挥手手，“you did an exceptional job, thanks.”  
Piers本来平静的心情却在战斗结束的时候忐忑了起来，“no problem, captain,” 他语气轻松地回答着，将十字准星锁定在Chris英俊的脸上。  
“Piers，你这次真是帮了大忙了，” 在他们集合的时候，Andy率先走了过去搂了一下他的肩，“那帮J’avo被你的狙击都吓得不敢轻举妄动了。”  
“Boys，” Chris是最后一个进入直升飞机的，他坐在靠门口的位置上，旁边就是Piers，“要我说的话你们都干的很好，Finn，Marco，爆破的时间和角度正好，一下子就把整个基地掀了，Andy，Ben，Carl，你们的战斗技巧一直都在提高，还有Keaton，Jeff和Reid，尽管后方的敌人一直在增加，你们还是保持住了阵型，当然，Piers，” 他顺手拍了拍身边副官的大腿，“你真的做到了是我们所谓的‘杀一敬千’，敌人就是受到了你的震慑才让我们地面部队可以顺利前进。”  
小队的成员七嘴八舌地向Chris表示着感谢，队长中肯的赞扬可以说比得到勋章更让他们欣慰。Piers也朝他笑了一下，“Thanks captain,” 他说着，把狙击枪收到了座椅下面的空位里，他摘掉了手套，在舒服地靠在了椅背上，“如果你不介意的话，我想先睡一会儿。”  
Chris默默地点了点头，连续四天的苦战让全员都已经达到了疲倦的极限，他自己也一样。没过多久，机舱里说话的声音越来越少了，他的士兵们都东倒西歪地在座位上睡了过去。Chris扭头看了看Piers的睡颜，然后小心地将狙击手的左手掌翻了过来，果然，他的指头上全是新磨出来的水泡，掌心也由于不断地承受后坐力而留下了一道红印。Chris用拇指轻抚过他的手背，重新把Piers的手放回了原位，他再次看了看身边的狙击手，眼神既骄傲又怜爱。  
________________________________________  
Piers在这个任务中的卓越表现并没有让他开始怠慢自己的日常训练，每天依然是最早到而最后一个从射击场离开的人。“你练习的这么拼命到底是想把狙击记录刷得多高？” Andy有一次开玩笑地问着。  
“这个嘛……” Piers的目光越过Andy的肩膀落在了远处正在和新人训话的Chris身上，“我总觉得我最大的那个目标还没有被拿下呢。”  
“别太勤快了让我们剩下的这帮人看起来很懒啊，” Andy笑着冲他做了个开枪的手势，“我先回去了，一会儿吧里见？”  
“我把枪收拾好就过去，” Piers回答着，提着自己的反器材狙击枪向小队的武器室走去，那里也和训练场的其他地方一样已经没有人了。Piers打开自己的枪盒，熟练地把它拆卸成几个部件，逐一用软布擦拭了一遍才放进各自定制好的位置上。他这把性能卓越的狙击枪也许能让自己在战场上抹杀一切目标，然而有的目标却无法靠它制胜。在Piers决定不再逃避自己的感情而主动追击的时候，他就知道这并不是件易事，抛去他们上下级的关系不说，光是性别上的因素就令他手足无措。因此他才喜欢把Chris想象成自己要狙击的猎物，起码这样的心理能够让他在这完全陌生的感情区域找到一个可靠的参照系。  
狙击手的本能告诉他，Chris这样的目标需要极大的耐心去接近，并且成败都在最终的一击之间，若是射失的话，他大概便不会再有第二次机会了。正是抱着这样的想法，他才一直都亦步亦趋，哪怕是单独在外面吃饭或者干别的事情，Piers也不敢轻易越雷池半步。然而Chris对他偶尔的暗示和碰触并不像是反感的样子，从这点来看，他的进度可以算得上是缓慢而顺利吧。Piers有时候会想象着他射出的丘比特子弹最终击中Chris的场景，最好是在那个离基地不远的海岸边上，最好是在黄昏时分，他话才说了一半，下半句就被对方接上了，然后他们四目对望，同时向对方靠了过去，时间地点都完美无比……一击，必杀。  
________________________________________  
燥热的空气很快就将他从想象拉回了现实，丛林是他最不喜欢的战区之一，在那里视野总会被丛生的野草遮住，而且敌人的伪装也很难被认出。他们的小队在一处易守难攻的丘陵地带驻扎下了营地，本以为几天之内就可以结束的战斗却被地方一个狡猾的狙击手阻挠了很久，每次他们想要推进战线，都会被对方那个神出鬼没的狙击手逼迫的退回营地。这个从未露面的敌人被小队称作‘狐狸’，每个人都有个关于他的真实身份的猜测，狐狸的智商远在其他被感染了的敌军之上，很多人认为他也许是个人类。眼看着受伤的人数日渐增多，而他们的任务却毫无进展，Chris也有些一筹莫展。  
“Captain，” 他的副队不知什么时候走到了他的帐篷里，Piers手里提着狙击枪，一副整装待发的样子，“让我出去猎杀狐狸吧，” 他请求着，“总在这里等着也不是办法。”  
也许对付一个狙击手最合适不过的方法就是用另一个更优秀的狙击手了，Chris考虑了一阵，终于缓缓地点了点头，“可以，” 他抓起了一件长袖外套穿在自己的t恤外面，“不过我要和你一起去，这回你需要一个观察员。”  
“求之不得，” Piers尽量让自己看起来不那么的大喜过望，毕竟眼下的任务还是充满了随时被杀的危险，“我等你换好了衣服就可以出发了。”  
追踪一个狡猾如狐狸的敌人和猎人追踪猎物有着异曲同工之处，优秀的狙击手总是会凭借着对手留在路上的蛛丝马迹一步一步靠近敌人，有时候一根折断的树枝都有可能暴露对方的行踪，更重要的是，为了避免被对手发现，他们也要时刻注意掩盖自己的行迹。  
一天一夜过去了，他们在丛林越走越深入，身上厚重的长袖迷彩军服和头顶的迷彩钢盔让他们在烈日下闷热无比，为了保存体力，他们几乎不怎么说话，都是靠平日的默契和简单的手势沟通。到了晚上的时候，因为担心被伏击，二人都是轮流小睡，而让另一个人放哨，Piers也曾经建议过他们晚上寻找狐狸，但是被Chris否决了，他认为不该增加没必要的风险。  
在第二天快到晌午的时候，Piers又一次发现了看似敌人留下的痕迹，树枝上一丝难以察觉的碎布，还有地上看上去像是被抹掉的脚印的泥土。看到这些痕迹，他并没有感到兴奋，反而胃里翻腾起了一种不安之情，太明显了，他想着，示意Chris和他一起匍匐在地上缓慢前进。  
“我们也许中圈套了，” Piers在他耳边低声说，“地上的痕迹过于明显了，狐狸可不像这么大意的人。”  
“你说的有道理，” Chris点了点头，他环顾了一下四周，“我们分头搜查，如果看到他的话就当场击毙，如果没有的话，三十分钟之后在这里碰头。”  
“Yes, sir,” Piers紧了紧背上被包好的狙击枪，和Chris一东一西慢慢地爬了开去。  
他来到一个倒塌了的树干下面，稍微抬起了头，就在这时候他看到了六百码开外的灌木丛好像有什么东西动了一动，也许只是觅食的野鹿，也许是他们此次的猎杀目标，Piers慢慢地把狙击枪从背上卸了下来，用最小的动作把它架在了地上。由于需要长时间的跋涉，他这次带的是稍微没那么常用的轻型狙击枪，六百码的位置勉勉强强在它的射程之内。透过狙击镜，他观察着刚刚有动静的地带，希望能看到敌人露出的衣服一角或是其他的什么。就在这时候，那个位置上有个针头那么大的反光一闪而过，Piers脑内警铃大作，那反光绝对是来自对方的狙击镜头，如果他能看得到反光的话，说明狐狸和他正处在一条直线上，搞不好对方已经瞄准好了他的头时刻都会开枪了。这次，他并没有什么时间去精确瞄准，几乎是将枪口刚刚对准那边就扣下了扳机……  
Chris听出了他身后半英里出传来熟悉的枪声是来自Piers的狙击枪，他正要松口气赶往对方那里的时候，另一个陌生的枪响从更远的紧接着Piers的枪声响了起来。这不祥的枪声让他迅速得出了一个令他冷汗直流的结论，Piers一定是射失了，反而被狐狸击中了。他从地上爬了起来，根本顾不得保持隐秘，没命地朝Piers的所在处狂奔而去。他的身上带着一些紧急地止血药，如果不是致命伤的话他或许还可以及时感到，如果是的话…… Chris拼命摇了摇头，他不允许自己在看到事实之前先产生这种揪心的想法。  
“Piers！” 他边喊边扑向狙击手匍匐的地方，他看到对方正趴在地上，心里更是咯噔一下。  
“我没事，captain，” Piers站了起来，冲Chris上下示意了一下，表明他身上没有中枪，“我刚刚在确认狐狸是不是已经被击毙了。”  
“那枪响是怎么回事？” Chris喘着粗气询问着。  
“我击中他的时候他正要朝我开枪，可能是他的手指不小心按了下去吧，你看，” Piers转身指着头顶的那个树干，“这个弹孔就是。”  
Chris心不在焉地扫了一眼，手掌不自觉地把Piers的脸掰正了过来，“你没事就好……” 意识到了自己的动作之后，他的声音越来越小，碰触在Piers脸颊上的手指也渐渐缩了回去。  
“我没受伤……” Piers回答着，他发现队长虽然收回了手，他们的距离却并没有变大。亚热带湿热的空气让他觉得一时间难以呼吸，身边时不时飞过的小虫也格外的扰人，虽然此刻Chris脸上涂满了绿色和黑色相间的迷彩花纹，他依然克制不住想吻他的冲动，而对方强烈的目光似乎也表达了同样的想法。Piers的理性提醒着自己现在这个场合一点也不合适，他的嘴唇却不自觉地做出了亲吻前的准备。  
在他们的头盔发出铛的一声闷响之后，Piers还没来得及确认对方到底有没有回应他的动作，就被撞得眼前一黑。“咳，” Chris尬尴地清了下嗓子，“我们应该去查看一下狐狸的真实面目。” “没……没错……” Piers有些慌乱地回答着，他不知道自己是一发射失了，还是进程上受了挫折。他跟在Chris身后，心里正在不断地数落自己的缺乏耐心。  
令人有些人失望的是，狐狸并不是人类，从他残存的尸体看来，像是一个被特别改造过的狙击兵。“没准是专门为了对付你而研发出来的呢，” Chris轻快地拍了拍Piers的背，脸上带着一丝微笑，“我们回去吧，明天晚上就可以趁势拿下标地了。”  
回程用的时间会比来的时候短很多，Piers边走边摘下了他的头盔，把汗湿的头发用手拢了拢，稍微弄出了一些形状。他们沿着一条潺潺的小溪朝着营地的方向走着，两个人的步伐都很缓慢，一半是由于身体的疲倦，另一半大概是因为铲除了敌人而心里轻松了下来。Chris随意地蹲在溪流边，抔起了一汪水打湿了脸，他们的迷彩并没那么容易被洗掉，Chris只是想让自己凉快凉快。  
“这里其实挺美的，” Piers站在他身边抬起了头，墨蓝色的天空里，散落着几颗不起眼的小星星，而穹顶之下则是一片齐腰的芦苇，在月色中泛着淡淡的银光。  
“的确啊，” Chris慢慢站了起来，和Piers一同体味着这一刻的静谧，“如果你想的话，” Chris轻声说，“我们可以睡在这里，第一班我来轮好了。”  
“呃，” Piers低头查看了一下他的GPS，“我们离营地只有不到四英里了，还是先回去吧。”  
“嗯，一起睡的话也好，” Chris顿了顿，“我是说同时睡……”  
“我明白你的意思，captain，” Piers拨开了面前的芦苇丛，带头走在了前面，他隐约感到自己的最终目标并没有就此逃出猎区。  
如Chris所言，在对方的狙击手被抹杀了之后，小队只用了一天的时间就完成了任务，他们还把狐狸用的狙击枪当做战利品收在了BSAA的仓库里。  
________________________________________  
在战场上，哪怕是些许的异常都有可能是危险即将降临的标志，比如在运输物资的必经之路上躺着的一个不起眼的塑料袋也许是个炸弹的伪装，处在制高点的狙击手们通常都是最先注意到这些细节而适时提醒地面小队的注意。Piers真希望他也能在Chris身上看到这样的一两个细节，增加自己读懂对方的把握。  
“Boys，” Chris用投影设备将区域地图投射在他们面前的地板上，一条弯曲的红线贯穿了地图上的主干道，“这就是装甲车的运送路线，敌人最有可能发动袭击的地方是这个拐角处，我们分成三队，Marco，你带着Andy，Ben，Jeff在拐角处防守；剩下的跟我一起护送装甲车，还有Piers，” 他用手指点了点地图上一个圆形的位置，“这个水箱应该可以让你看到全场的状态，不过……” Chris犹豫了一下，“刚刚收到情报，敌人有迫击炮，而你所处的地方没有房顶，被打中的话……”  
“别担心，captain，” Piers拉紧了肩上的枪带，“我会尽量不被打中的。”  
他们乘坐的装甲车停了下来，车里的士兵纷纷站了起来，准备一开门就各自到自己的位置上去。在Piers正要下车的时候，Chris忽然拉住了他，“小心点，如果你要增员的话随时说话。”  
“Yes, sir,” Piers朝他翘起了拇指，像是要消除队长不必要的忧虑。  
“OK，那你出发吧，” Chris握在他小臂上的手并没有松开。  
“呃，captain，” Piers扫了一眼Chris紧握的手，表情玩味，“你还拉着我呢……”  
“哦，不好意思，” Chris猛地放开了他，“现在你出发吧。”  
Piers跑下车的时候，忍不住笑了起来，也许这就是他一直在寻找的启示吧。当他来到伏击点的时候，却发现自己笑不出来了。地面上的状况比他预期的要复杂很多，J’avo那些毫无目标的迫击炮是他们最不需要担心的事情，相比而言，那些躲在墙壁后面的敌人才是最让人头疼的。他卸下了普通的狙击弹，换上了一梭穿甲榴弹。这种子弹在碰到墙壁的时候会触发子弹底部的火药先爆炸，将弹头打穿墙壁，而在墙的后方再像散弹枪一样炸开。  
长距离狙击再加上被墙壁挡住了视野，Piers只能够靠对方火力的位置判断敌人的大概方位，他先将几个暴露在阳台上的敌人打得粉碎，稍微削弱了一下对方的火力。接着，他的枪口对准了一个混泥土的断壁，在那上面一个弹孔里，敌人的机关枪正不分敌我地胡乱扫射着。Piers认为墙的背后起码有两个敌人，一个负责射击，一个供应弹药，他希望自己的一击能够歼灭躲在墙后面的全部敌人。接着开火的位置，Piers估计了一下墙后面敌人的位置，他把狙击枪调整到了相应的码数，在脑内迅速计算出了应该修正的误差量，身体自然而然地进行着战略呼吸，就连脉搏仿佛都和手中的狙击枪融为一体了一般，在子弹横飞的战场上行成了一刻绝对的静止，只有扣着扳机的手指在动。墙壁上很快被炸穿了一个孔，还未等他细看，几大股猩红色的血雾就喷溅到了后面白漆墙上，看起来无论墙壁后面有多少人，现在都成了一堆肉酱。战事结束的时候，沿途的墙壁上多出来了不少这样一团一团的血迹，那都是Piers破甲榴弹的杰作。  
就在他重新上子弹的档口，一发迫击炮刚刚好在他身旁几米处爆炸了，他所伏击的水箱被炸得向一旁翻倒了过去，让他也从顶上滚了下来。Piers掉在地上，连续打了好几个滚，踉跄地躲开了正朝着自己压过来的水箱，金属笨重地撞击到地面上，他身下的地板被砸得粉碎，三两下把他摔到了脚下的楼层里，顿时让他昏迷了过去。  
“呃……” Piers被耳塞里不断传来的叫喊声吵醒了，Chris不知道在什么地方拼命吼着他的名字，“captain，我还活着呢，” 他回答道，刚想要站起来的时候才发现自己浑身上下都一阵剧痛，“呃……” 他挣扎地说着，“还好水箱是空的，要不然我现在可就湿透了。”  
“你呆在原地别动，医疗班的直升机现在正在飞往你的地点，” Chris的声音冷静了下来，“所有的威胁已经清除，我们的护送任务完成了，等你落地了之后我去找你。”  
“我哪儿都不会去，” Piers干笑了两声，“回头见吧。”  
“好样的，士兵，” Chris淡淡地说，他剩下的话被直升机盘旋在头顶的声音彻底淹没了。Piers看到医疗班的人正带着担架缓缓地向下降，他松了口气，虚弱地朝他们打了个手势。  
________________________________________  
Piers在医院里面并没有呆太久，医生给他做完了全身检查就批准出院了，Chris推门进来的时候他正在穿衣服。“你看起来没什么大碍啊？” Chris打量了一下，他的狙击手身上并没有明显的绷带。  
“嗯，好在都是些皮外伤，他给我开了些止痛的药就放我出院了，” Piers试着活动了一下筋骨，虽然还是有些疼痛，起码他现在可以动了。  
“Piers，我有些事要告诉你，” Chris走近了一步，两只手捏着Piers的双臂，无疑他要说的话非常重要。  
Piers的喉咙一紧，他知道，知道，Chris要说的是什么，他觉得自己的时机已经到了，就是现在，“刚巧我也有些事想告诉你呢，” Piers冲他挑逗地笑了一下，“不如你先说吧。”  
“你今天又刷新了击毙人数记录了，而且还有一发同时杀死了三个敌人，” Chris肯定地点了点头，“没准你又会收到一个勋章了呢。那你要和我说什么来着？”  
“我也是，” Piers脱口而出了之后，才发现对方和自己要说的根本是两码事。  
“你也是什么？” Chris摸不准头脑地问着。  
“呃……” Piers一个劲地眨着眼，脸上那轻佻的笑容也一下子尴尬地僵在了那里，“我是说……” 他语无伦次地回答着，想随便找些东西说，他万万没有想到队长要说的竟然是这么正经的事情，“我们等一下还去吧里吗？”  
“他们都已经过去了，我还以为你来不了所以专门过来看你的，” Chris皱着眉头关心地追问着，“你真的没事儿吗？你的脸看起来有点红啊。”  
“呃……可能是止痛药的影响吧，过一会儿就好了。” Piers解释着，恨不得赶紧找个地缝钻进去。  
“那我们走吧，” Chris提起了Piers的军用包，“等完事儿了之后我开车送你回去好了。”  
Piers在这时候才深深觉得Chris的迟钝也许并不全是坏事，他惺惺然跟着他，一直走到了酒吧都还想着刚才自己出丑的事情，虽然队长没有察觉，他还是浑身不痛快。因此刚刚坐下他就连着喝了两杯烈酒想要压压惊。“哥们儿，你悠着点，” Ben提醒着他，“你不是刚刚才从医院出来吗？”  
“我没事儿，” Piers回答着，就是心灵受创了而已，他默默地想着。这时Chris端着两盘小食坐到了他身边，“吃喝都算我的，你们想要什么随便点。” 他话音还未落，Andy就冲到了吧台边大声地要了三扎啤酒。  
任务完成了之后他们都会在Brady’s一起喝一顿酒庆祝，有的队员喝上一两杯就会先离开，而另外一些却喜欢喝的烂醉才跌跌撞撞的回家，作为队长的Chris总是会留到最后才走，而Piers自然是一直呆在他身边。  
“新的纪录，敬你一杯，” Chris倒满了两杯苏格兰威士忌，和Piers一人一杯干了下去，“你是个天生的狙击手，Piers。”  
“可能吧，说实话，我的确很喜欢那个过程，隐藏自己，从远处观察目标，寻找射击点，然后，嘭，” 他做了个开枪的手势，“正中红心，” 他凑向了Chris，醉意让他的胆子也打大了起来。  
“你今天穿墙的那一下可是在看不见目标的情况下打出来的呢，” Chris撇了下嘴，“非常让人难忘。”  
“有时候也只能冒险扣下扳机，要是失去了时机的话损失也许会更大啊，” Piers眯起眼睛看了他一阵，“说起来失去的时机……你还记得那次我们一起‘猎狐’的事情吗，captain？”  
“记得的，” Chris轻轻放下了手里的空杯，仔细观察着狙击手的表情，“怎么了？”  
“我想说的是……” Piers考虑了一阵，也许是时候冒个险了，他舔了舔嘴，不知不觉地开始了战略呼吸，就在他达到了射击状态的一瞬，Piers倾向前去吻住了Chris的双唇。  
所幸的是，Chris并没有厌恶地把他推开，他只是盯着Piers看了一阵子，然后面无表情地说道，“你喝醉了，我们该走了，” 说着他往桌子上丢了几张钞票，就拿起了自己的外套径直朝门口走去。  
妈的，Piers心里咒骂了一句，也拿着自己的衣服跟了出去。在回基地的路上，Chris一直都一声不响地走在前面，夜风让Piers清醒了好几成，他这才意识到自己怕是行事冲动了。好几次他张了张口想叫住Chris，却感到口干舌燥不知道该说些什么。  
Chris走到了自己的家门口才停下来转过身来，“我到了，” 他掏出钥匙朝门口走去，丢下Piers一个人呆呆地站在那里。  
“Captain，” 他小声地叫了Chris一下，而对方只顾着开门并没有搭理他，Piers低头踢了两下水泥地，也许是他该走的时候了。  
“Hey，” Chris推开门侧着身顶住了门板，“你打算一晚上都站在那里吗？” 他说着，朝他做了个进门的动作。  
“哈……” Piers大声地呼了口气，无奈地摇了摇头，小跑着走了进去，“Captain，你可是把我吓了一跳。”  
“现在你那股狂劲儿没那么大了吧，” Chris边开玩笑边环住了Piers的腰，把他搂向自己。  
“我……” Piers刚想说什么，Chris就低头吻了上去， 哦，正中红心，在他们的接吻逐渐升温的时候，Piers几乎能在他的脑海里看到狙击弹达到靶子正中炸开的慢镜头。“Captain，等一下，” 他稍稍拉开了他们嘴唇的距离。  
“哦？” Chris减缓他的动作，“怎么了？”  
“有些步骤我不想跳过去，” Piers咬住了自己的下嘴唇，他想了一阵，“我还没告诉你我对你的感觉呢……”  
“这不是很明显吗？” Chris低声笑了两下，“要不然我们在这里干嘛？”  
“不……” Piers解释着，“我的意思是……”  
“我知道的，” Chris打断了他，“我也是。”  
“你也是什么？” Piers想起来自己在医院里的那一幕，禁不住笑了起来。  
“我也喜欢你，” Chris终于替他们两个人说出了自己的心声。  
“等等……难道你早就知道了？” Piers眯着眼端详着队长，也许对方的迟钝只是个伪装，也许自己才一直都是那个被狩猎的目标。  
“嗯……” Chris摇了摇头，“没那么早，大概在我们喝酒喝到一半的时候吧。” 好吧，刚才他是想多了，Piers自嘲地笑了一下。  
“那现在我们可以去卧室好让我把你慢慢剥光了吗？” Chris踢掉了他的靴子，拉着Piers就往屋里走，后者跌跌撞撞地跟着，他的靴子一只被留在了玄关，另一只在客厅的某处消失了。  
Piers没想到当Chris说“慢慢剥光”的时候，他真的是打算慢慢地把他的衣服脱掉的意思。他们在卧室里缠绵了良久，Chris才不紧不慢地把他的围巾一圈一圈地从他脖子上摘下，他的脖子随之慢慢的露了出来。接着，布满了胡渣的下颚抵在了他的颈间，对方的吸吮让Piers发出了一声低吟，随着Chris的吻越来越向下移动，他的拉链也被对方用及其缓慢的速度拉开了。Piers从未想象过他那个烈性子的队长会用如此之长的时间仅仅是脱他一件衣服，等自己的上衣落到地毯上的时候，他止不住地在大口的喘气，而他的分身也早就把内裤里有限的空间撑满了。  
“Captain，唔……” 他的裤链被Chris拉开了，对方正隔着内裤亲吻着他的分身，“你一直这样的话，我可坚持不到脱完衣服……”  
Chris抬起眼看着他，嘴上还挂着恶意的微笑，他把Piers的内裤彻底舔湿了，用舌头感受着狙击手分身的形状。Piers随着他的节奏扭着腰，迷彩裤也跟着他的动作一点一点地滑向地面，Chris这隔着棉布的吮吸却让他越发感到欲望无处发泄。因此当他的分身终于被解放出来的时候，Piers甚至发出了一声长长的呻吟，他的阳具在Chris手里迫不及待地膨胀了起来。Chris一边爱抚着他的分身一边站了起来，“我想这么做已经很久了，” 他在狙击手耳边低语着。  
“我……” Piers想要回敬他一句反讽的话，但是他中途改变了主意。他把Chris推到床边，按着他的肩膀让他坐了下去。  
Piers并没有花太多的功夫去脱Chris的衣服，他将对方的裤子连带着里面的四角短裤一同脱了下来，这才发现Chris和自己一样早就完全硬起来了。“我的天，” 他的目光停留在对方的腰间无法挪开，“真宏伟。” 他跪在Chris的腿间，崇拜地将对方的巨物含到了口中。他吸吮起了队长的阳具，舌头来回品尝着对方特有的味道，他的头虽然上下运动着，眼睛却一直都盯着对方。而Chris也用同样炙热的眼神看着他，手掌也扶在Piers的后脑上，鼓励他继续着嘴里的小动作。Piers终于忍不住腾出了一只手套动起了自己的分身，两个人都不约而同地呻吟了起来。  
“Piers……” Chris看着狙击手一边取悦着他，一边玩弄自己性器的样子，舒服得头皮都一阵酥麻，“you’re smokin’ hot.”  
狙击手的眼中泛起了笑意，他保持着这个速度吸吮着队长的分身，丝毫没有要停下来的架势。Chris一手紧紧地抓着床单，而扶在对方头顶的手则按到了他的肩上，制止了Piers的行动，“我还不想现在就射呢。” 听了他的话，Piers擦掉了嘴角的唾液，起身骑坐在Chris腿上，吻上了他的嘴唇。他们的舌头轮流主导着攻势，相互舔舐着对方口腔的味道，津液融合在一起，在嘴角拉出了一丝丝银色的细线。“唔……” Chris闷哼了一声，搂着Piers一起滚到了床上。  
变换了姿势之后，他们的分身便贴在了一起，狙击手趴在他的身上，不由自主地扭起了腰，让阳具得到更多的摩擦，Chris也趁势迎合了起来，二人的欲望都在这种无法彻底释怀的接触中无限升腾。 “Captain，” 他急切地问着，啄吻着对方的脸上能碰到的地方，“润滑剂……哪里？”  
“……” Chris花了几秒的时间让他的大脑稍微恢复了一些功能，“床头柜第一层，角落。” 不久之后，Piers的手指就裹着一层清凉的液体首次侵入了他的后穴。  
光是看着自己的手指出入对方的身体就让Piers的分身控制不住地跳动了几下，他想让自己的注意力先集中在扩张上，然而Chris低沉的呻吟和他偶然拱起的身体实在是令Piers很难不分神。“Captain，如果你准备好了就告诉我一声，” 他说着，手指依然在四下旋转着放松对方洞口的肌肉。  
“我准备好了，” Chris不假思索地说着。  
“Captain！” Piers的语气中带着一丝责备，“我没有在催你。”  
“Piers，” Chris单肘撑起身子，伸手摩挲着狙击手的下颚，“我觉得我们两个都等不及了，来吧。”  
哪怕是最自律的狙击手，在这样的诱惑面前也难免不屈服，Piers吞了一口口水，将分身顶在了Chris潮红的洞口。自从他在酒吧里吻了Chris之后，发生的一切都不在他的计划之内，哪怕他正在缓缓地进入对方的身体，Piers的心里还是有一小部分在怀疑自己是不是在做梦。  
“Oh god…” 他低下头，舌尖掠过Chris的耳轮，耻骨紧紧地顶着对方的身子，Chris体内紧逼的热力让他的大腿都在微微地抖动，“too perfect…”  
他收缩了一下腹肌，保持着身体的平衡开始小幅地律动了起来，用阳具的前端摩擦着Chris蠕动的肠壁。为了让自己没那么快就缴械投降，Piers本能地开始了战略呼吸，一边抽插一边寻找着对方后穴内敏感的神经。  
“你是在做……唔嗯……” Chris喘着粗气断断续续的问着，“战略呼吸么？”  
“融会贯通嘛，” Piers微笑了一下，用力挺了一下腰。Chris大声的呻吟了一声，双腿向两边打开的更大了，Piers立刻知道了自己击中了目标，他保持着这个角度不停歇地起伏着腰身，彻底打开了困在Chris体内汹涌的欲望。随着他律动的频率逐渐变化，Chris的表情也开始失去了最初的控制，那隐忍的表情被迷蒙的低喘取而代之。“Piers，” 他按住了狙击手的脖子，仰头索取着对方的唇，“t…touch me…”  
Piers将重心转到了一只手上，用腾出手掌握住了Chris坚挺的分身，他紧了紧手指，跟着抽送的节奏套动着队长滚烫的凶器。平时严酷的训练在此刻派上了用场，他的汗水顺着额角滴落在Chris脸上，然而负责支撑的手臂在他们两具身体激烈的运动中依然保持着身体的平稳。  
“唔……” Chris弓起了身体，他的阳具在Piers的抚摸下不断地向外溢着半透明的爱液，而来自后穴的刺激更是让他的身体臣服于快感之下而不断颤栗，骤然增加的陌生快感竟然让他感到有些害怕，然而Piers时不时俯身印在他身上的吻又立刻将这种恐惧打消了。他的手指陷入Piers臀部的肌肉里，体内像是有一根紧绷的琴弦终于被扯断了一般，让他再也无法阻止快感在体内接二连三地爆发，在高潮的一刻，他像野兽般嘶吼出了Piers的名字。  
“Captain, you’re the most…” Piers咬紧了牙关，看到Chris欲仙欲死的表情，他甚至来不及说出一个完整的句子就把积攒在体内的欲望化成了乳白色的体液全数送进了对方的身体深处。  
“Hmmm…” 懒散地趴了一会儿之后，Piers侧过身撑起了头，他把撒落在Chris身上的精液拢到了他的胸口，在那里画了个标靶，“boom,” 他说，手做成了手枪状，在靶心点了一下，“bull’s eye.”  
Chris被他逗得笑了起来，他把Piers拉到怀里，不无骄傲地说着，“You are the man who never misses a target.”  
\- END -


End file.
